


Ad Perpetuam Memoriam

by ignitedstars



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Castlevania!AU, Gen, Lots of blood I guess, Magic, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Violence tons of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitedstars/pseuds/ignitedstars
Summary: Sangyeon's grief caused the ongoing war of the vampires against humanity.Juyeon's indifference prevents him from caring, even just a little bit.Chanhee's dependence limits his abilities.Younghoon's love makes him defy his father.Ad Perpetuam Memoriam (Latin) - "To The Perpetual Memory"





	1. A Solis Ortu Usque Ad Occasum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tear after tear, he prayed that his beloved will forgive these people. He hoped that wherever he is, he is safe and indulging in all the information he gathers in his journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Castlevania!Au I dared to write despite my busy schedule.  
> I'm a rookie at this okay so be gentle. If I ever offended anybody in this work, please let me know :) 
> 
> If you have comments, suggestions, really violent reactions, you can reach me at @2yeons on Twitter.

“This will be the last sunrise you will see unless you tell us the truth.” The bishop quietly spoke amidst the throng of people gathered around to witness the execution. Ever since the start of the religious movement of the church, the men of the cloth have been active in pursuing all men and women involved in sciences and its practices. 

“I already told you. I was only helping people and providing a relief from their sickness. I did no wrong.” 

The man tied securely against the strong wooden pole calmly replied. His angelic face stoic and void of all emotions except sadness. He released another sigh and hung his head low, his hair covering his usually expressive eyes. 

“Confess your sins, witch. Confess your sins and we will let you free.”  
“You will get no confession then.”

Priests started lighting up the stack of hay underneath the man’s feet with the fire from the torches they held. Slowly, the warmth of the flame started to seep into Jacob’s skin. Smoke came after choking the tied man, making him cough violently. Tear after tear, he prayed that his beloved will forgive these people. He hoped that wherever he is, he is safe and indulging in all the information he gathers in his journey. 

The bishop smirks as the man in front of him is being engulfed in the holy flames. It was his mission, to purify the world of evil by all means possible. Innocence was never a question. As long as you are a man of science, it is enough. By such practice, these people are committing a mortal sin, one of great defiance from God’s teachings.  
Jacob cries for the last time, wishing his beloved will hear his anguish from afar. As the flames die down, so is the man executed through its red blanket. His ashes blown by the wind and the people who witnessed the event clapped and rejoiced. 

“NO MAN OF SCIENCE WILL ESCAPE THE PUNISHMENT OF GOD!”, the bishop proclaimed, satisfied with the advancement of his mission. His men as well as the crowd slowly dispersed, leaving behind the remains of what they call a “purification”. 

 

*****

 

Sangyeon has been travelling for almost a year. He could have traveled faster, but his beloved insisted that he do it as how men travel – by feet. He can’t wait to share all the experiences he had during his trip to the man waiting for him back home. Slinging his bag on his shoulder, filled with books and other things he found interesting, he traversed the familiar woods on his way to his house, their home. 

Making it out to the clearing, however, Sangyeon was met with a sight. Their home, burned to the ground, the walls crumbling and not a trace of his beloved to be seen. He was only met by an old woman, leaving a handful of wild white flowers in front of what he can still make out as the door of their home. 

“Excuse me but what happened here?”

The old lady was clearly surprised and taken aback by the sudden question. She faced the man, a handsome man of youthful appearance, his brown hair tousled by the gentle wind and his pale skin soft and absent of any marks that can diminish his looks. 

“Oh my lord, the people of the village told me that he was taken by the bishop and his men two days ago. They say he was a witch. That young man, oh! Poor him. He was so generous and kind. Did you know that he cured my sickness? He was no witch in my eyes.” Her eyes started to water as she unconsciously rambled to Sangyeon what she knew of the events of the past days. 

“I suppose the purification is already done. You wouldn’t make it to him on time. I’m so sorry for your loss, my lord.”

Tears of blood streamed from Sangyeon’s eyes as anger and anguish filled his whole being after listening to the revelation before him. Violent red flames emerged from around him, burning anything within its reach. He slowly faced the old woman, baring his fangs towards her. 

“GO! TAKE YOUR FAMILY AND LEAVE THIS COUNTRY! DEATH WILL COME TO THIS PLACE! NO ONE WILL BE SPARED!” 

The old woman got to her feet as fast as she can and ran away to the direction of the village where her family is as soon as Sangyeon unleashed his true self accompanied by the flames and harsh gust of wind, vanishing into thin air. 

 

*****

 

A few hours after the purification of Jacob, the bishop gathered as many people as he can to announce the feat. It was custom to make pronouncements and a prayer and blessing after the purification at the city square so everyone made their way to hear such. When the bishop deemed it time to start, he raised his hand to get their attention and silence. 

“Today, as some of you have witnessed, has been the purification of Jacob Bae, a witch of black magic and sorcery. We are free from his evil ways and deeds and his death paved a way for our salvation from the reaches of the dark lord!” As the bishop continue his speech, the sky slowly darkens and thunder makes it way to the surrounding walls of the square. Smoke gathers above the place and forms into a vision of face full of hate. 

“YOU! YOU KILLED MY BELOVED! YOU AND YOUR UNGRATEFUL MEN!” the face of smoke lowly spat at the man standing at the square’s stage. 

“HE WAS A WITCH! HE DESERVED IT!”

“How righteous of you, man of God! Killing an innocent man who was just trying to help people while you and your hoard spread fear to the masses.”

“We are not spreading fear! We are cleansing the people! And you—“ the bishop pointed at the smoke. “You are not real! You are a product of some..black magic!”

Sangyeon laughed. The kind of laugh that will embed fear on anyone that will hear it. 

“YOU DARE DEFEND YOURSELF OF THE MURDER OF MY BELOVED AND NOW YOU QUESTION MY EXISTENCE?” 

Webs of thunder continued to sketch the sky, even burning some trees and houses. Birds in flight started to drop dead as soon as they reach the airspace above the square. A rain of blood showered the people soon after. 

“One year. I will give you one year to make peace with your god and with me. After one year, if you have not made any effort to do so, I will unleash terror that will wipe the humanity’s existence from this earth. Treat this as your punishment for killing my beloved.” 

Soon after, the sky cleared as if nothing happened. But the smell of blood and horror remained in the country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based on the series. I might tweak it a bit, it depends.  
> You might want to watch Castlevania on Netflix because it's a nice animated series.  
> But I must warn you. It is a bit gory and bloody.


	2. Video Sed Non Credo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s been a year, yet I heard no word from you” the young man started, still smiling. “Oh.. I haven’t introduced myself. Why did I forget that? That was rude of me since it’s been a year. I am Sangyeon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, suggestions, please not-so violent reactions  
> feel free to talk to me @2yeons on Twitter

One year.

  
They were give one year to ask for forgiveness. Yet here they are, celebrating the anniversary of their so-called triumph over evil. The plaza was adorned with colorful ornaments and decorations, stalls of different delicacies are offered and loud, entertaining music filled the air.

  
The warning given to them 1 year ago was long forgotten.

  
 *****

  
The archbishop decided to pay Hamal a visit just in time for the festivities. He was an old man of delicate nature. Frail and soft spoken, often seen with a small smile on his face and his usual black and red cassocks. He was against Bishop Hwang’s ways of purification, opting the more traditional method of exorcism than purification. However, he thought it rude to decline an invite from the latter as the bishop was insistent in having his presence. Overlooking the events at the city square from his church veranda seat, he was approached by the bishop with a trolley of snacks and tea.

  
“Your excellence, how do you find the gathering so far?” Bishop Hwang offered cup of tea to the older, which was taken with a small gratitude.

  
“You sure spent time preparing for the celebration, I guess. It was a pleasant change to see the people enjoying and having fun, bishop. I must ask you, however. Are you still continuing with the purification?” The archbishop inquired, not sparing the other a glance as he continued watching the crowd below.

  
Bishop Hwang sighed and rubbed the sweat off his forehead with his handkerchief. “Yes, your excellency. We still perform the purification here.”

  
The archbishop turned his attention to him with a frown on his face. “I already told you that I am against such practice, bishop. I—“

  
“But the Pope ordered us to do all things necessary to ward off evil. Am I wrong?”

  
“You cannot execute people like this, claiming they are men and women of evil. We cleanse the soul, not extinguish them as if they are pests destroying our crops, Bishop.”

  
“They are exactly the pests that slowly worm their way to destroy our church! I WILL DO EVERYTHING TO FINISH THEM ALL, EVEN IF IT MEANS KILLING THEM!” **_They should all die! They all deserve to die for defying God!_**

  
The archbishop just shook his head in disbelief. There was no point in arguing with the hardheaded bishop with an obviously clouded mind. He instead went back to observing the people. Just as he was about to take a sip of his drink, dark liquid dropped into his tea from above. He watched as it mixes with his tea and stared at the sky. Slowly a drizzle started and the smell of iron filled the air. It was blood. It was just like what happened 1 year ago. The rain of blood.

  
People started screaming and scrambling to find shelter to protect them. It was chaotic. The once joyful celebration turned into a nightmare in a blink of an eye. Bishop Hwang accompanied the archbishop back to the building but before they can make it inside, they were stopped by a black cloud which later on transforms into a figure of a young man, soft dark hair neatly styled and a black cloak covering his figure. He smiled gently, in contrast to the fangs that revealed themselves. He slowly approached the two, still dry despite the continuous downpour.

  
“It’s been a year, yet I heard no word from you” the young man started, still smiling. “Oh.. I haven’t introduced myself. Why did I forget that? That was rude of me since it’s been a year. I am Sangyeon.”

  
“You— why are you here?” Bishop Hwang pointed a finger at him.

  
“I wanted to see the celebration. Am I not allowed?” Sangyeon pushed the bishop away with a hand, toppling the other with a force despite the gently movement. The young man took the archbishop’s hand and kissed the knuckles. The older remained frozen in place. He was scared.

  
It was a strange sight, an undeniable clash of two forces. Yet, on the outside, it seems like it’s just a simple paying of respect.

  
Sangyeon placed his other hand on the archbishop’s chest, right above his heart and smiled that soft smile. Suddenly, sharp nails pierced through the older’s chest, eliciting a gut-wrenching scream that reverberated around the city square. He squeezed and pulled against the archbishop’s chest, watching the other’s face morph into one full of pain. After few and futile attempts of resistance, Sangyeon extracted the heart and stared at it for a full minute before turning to Bishop Hwang, leaving the lifeless body of the archbishop on the ground.

  
“It was really nice to finally meet the archbishop, Bishop Hwang.” The young man offered the heart to the other. Still present is that smile. It makes the bishop squirm at how ethereal the man looked despite just killing the other clergyman. It was a huge contrast, he thought.

  
“You are really adamant in not asking for forgiveness, I suppose? If that’s the case, I have no choice but to start the punishment. I won’t kill you now, bishop. Don’t worry. I want you to witness how humanity will fall like pests.” He nodded as soon as howls became evident in earshot. “Just like how you describe the men and women you killed.”

  
“I won’t let you—“

  
“What will you do then? That pride and ambition of yours will cause the downfall of this nation. If you will excuse me, Bishop Hwang. I shall bid my farewells now.” He bowed his head and smiled for the last time before black clouds started to engulf Sangyeon to disappearance.

  
After managing to straighten up from being frozen as the archbishop was killed in front of him, Bishop Hwang shoot up to look at hordes of monsters, all looking different from one another, making their way to Hamal. Some of them bore wings, while some had sharp talons, others brandishing tails with spikes. One thing is common among them: they all have fangs that can rip human flesh to pieces. It was horror in front of the bishop as the vampires started their attacks, killing every person in their path.

  
It was the start of the punishment.

  
*****

  
-10 years after the start of the vampire attacks-

  
“More ale here, please.” He raised his mug towards the bar attendant, garnering a grunt from the said man before refilling it. He stared at his reflection on the mirror in one of the cabinets storing more mugs in front of him. It been a while since he shaved his facial hair. He placed a tanned hand on his jaw to examine his face. ** _I kind of lost weight too_** , He thought. He pulled at his slightly sunken cheeks before ruffling his hair. He looked worn out with his baggy, dirty clothes and unkept appearance. **_Well, maybe this is better._**

  
“Yo, have you heard? The vampires wiped out Iclil overnight last week.”

  
“Yeah, it was bloody hell! No one survived!”

  
“It’s a good thing because that city is full of sinners anyway. It bound to fall, either in the hands of the Church or with those vampire attacks.”

  
Juyeon silently listened while he consumed large amounts of ale to the conversation of the two other drunk men inside the pub. He honestly thinks that no one deserved to be killed. But he was far too out of it to care anymore ever since that night. He never cared for anyone, anymore. It’s his own wellbeing that matters to him, to survive, to stay alive. He continued drinking but was cut short when he heard distant howls. He stood up, albeit wobbly due to his drunkenness and slowly made his way to the door.

  
“If I were you two, I’d leave now.” He gestured to the two, hitting one of the men straight in the face. Juyeon can’t blame himself for hitting him. He was drunk and the man was an ugly human being in his opinion. He won’t lose anything out of that hit.

  
“Oi! Young man, what authority do you have to order us to leave heh?” the bigger, scruffy looking one between the two responded, blocking Juyeon from leaving.

  
“I just don’t want you two to be killed by vampires. They’ll probably pass this way from Iclil.” Juyeon tipped his head to his right and flashed a drunken smile.

  
“How thoughtful of you, kid. But these attacks- “the smaller, thinner one made a show of raising his arms. “if not for that fucking Lee family and their crazy science and magic, we won’t be having these monsters loitering and attacking everything in sight! Thank goodness they are all gone now! Thanks to the Church for the purification of that family!”

  
“As if the Church has been actively solving the problem with these monsters.” The youngest, most probably, of the three mumbled as opposition to the words thrown by the drunk bastard. **_He has no idea what he’s talking about._** It was so easy to assume that every word passed about the prominent but tarnished Lee family is true because of what the Church told the people. Ordinary people like the two bastards in front of Juyeon are just as clueless as every other person he meets in his years of wandering around the country. Scumbags of the society, as they say. Abled-bodied men, wasting their time and energy, drinking, gambling and indulging themselves in unworldly pleasures while the world around them is dying. However, Juyeon is also considered as such. He’s just a lost, useless soul with a habit of getting into fights especially when he’s drunk. Just like the situation he’s in as of the moment.

  
“YAH! Have you done anything to help the Church? You say things like that as if they did something terrible to you, boy!” the thin man suddenly grabbed Juyeon’s thick cloak, shaking him violently. The other bastard stopped him when he saw something underneath the garment. He pushed aside the right side of the cloak and a golden emblem of a lion surrounded by crisscrossed swords and flames was seen on Juyeon’s chest. It was the emblem of the Lee Family. Panic flooded Juyeon as the shorter, thinner man aimed a punch on his face as soon as they saw the emblem. Luckily he was able to dodge the punch, but not without stumbling back hitting his back against the bar counter. He was clearly out of it due to the amount of alcohol in his system right now. **_Just great. I’ve been in at least 6 fights in a span of 5 days._ _So much for staying away from danger, Juyeon._** He shakes his head, hoping to steady his mind to be able to survive again this time. As soon as he gripped the edge of the counter, another punch was thrown at him, this time by the bigger guy. It hit him square in the jaw, sending him flying across the pub’s floor.

  
“Never knew there’s still a living descendant of the Lee Family who survived the purification. No wonder you talk shit about the Church. Must hurt a lot to see your family die, right boy?” The two men laughed at how affected Juyeon was with the words they spat out at him. It must have been evident on his face. He thought years after that event would numb him already. I guess not. He took the time while the other men are distracted to pull the chair nearest him and smashed it towards the bigger one. He slowly got up and tackled the shorter man, fighting to get an advantage until Juyeon locked the other beneath him. He pulled a dagger from its sheath attached on his thigh to cut a wound across the other’s chest. **_That will serve as a lesson._** He was, however, pushed again by the uninjured drunkard, sending his dagger out from his grip because of the sudden impact. The man took the weapon and inspected it. It was forged from high grade steel with the Lee Family’s emblem etched on the dagger’s guard and pommel. It was considered a rare piece already and will cost a fortune. Weapons from the Lee Family’s armory are also said to be chanted with magic before each piece is set to be used by the clan. He wiped the dagger clean and kept it away from Juyeon, thanking whoever for his luck. Clutching his ribs, Juyeon stood up and took off his cloak as it was getting in his way. He took his short sword from its scabbard attached on his back by leather straps wrapped around his chest. It was similar to the dagger in terms of the placement of the emblems but the sword brandished a thinner blade. He also took the leather whip attached on his belt on his other hand.

  
“No one takes that dagger from me.”

The young dark haired man used his whip to take the dagger from the drunkard’s pocket and swings his sword a couple of times toward the other’s direction. It took the man offguard, sending him crawling towards the nearest table. Juyeon kicked the table away and pointed the tip of the sword on the man’s forehead. Blood oozed from the small cut created by the sword as fear was shown on the man’s face. He was met by cold stoic eyes. It was also known that members of the Lee family are skilled fighters, whether male or female. They are trained at a young age not only in magic, but also in hand to hand and weapon-based combat. It’s been a while since Juyeon exerted effort in fighting. It was probably a memory trigger since the dagger means a lot to him. Anyone to wants to take it from him will meet his demise. But today, Juyeon is not in the mood. He was never in the mood to kill anymore.

  
He sighed and placed his weapon back from their holders. Juyeon gathered his cloak and waved a dismissive hand again to the two men before leaving.

  
“They will reach this pub in around 6 hours. If I were you, I will start leaving already. Mesarthim is still a few miles away from here. ”

 

*****

 

_Heavy breaths broke the silence in that cold winter day. Jacob managed to find the place the old folks from his town has been talking about. The place where Sangyeon lived, the man who can teach him science and medicine. It was said that Sangyeon was immortal and that his eternal time in this world brought about the mission to learn all the things the world can give him. He was youthful and gentle but a lonely soul, they say. Little is known about him since he never interacted with people living near his castle. All there is are hearsays about him being passed from person to person._

  
_Massive doors met Jacob’s eyes when he reached the castle after a day’s trek from his town. It was so huge that he suddenly felt discouraged to even proceed because even he uses all his might, he won’t be able to open them even for just a little. However, Jacob is not a quitter. He never was. He approached the door and knocked numerous time using the pommel of his dagger. Strong winds gushed from nowhere which made Jacob scramble for the warmth of his thick clothes. After a few minutes of waiting, Jacob sighed and turned to leave. Just as he was about to climb his way down from the edge of the mountain, the massive doors opened. Hope shined on Jacob’s eyes when he saw the opening and his legs brought him back to the place as if they have a mind of their own. When he entered the place, he was met with darkness. Yet he continued walking inside, lighting a match every now and then to at least keep him from accidentally running into something and eventually breaking things. When he ran out of matches, fear enveloped the young man. How can you not when you can't see anything? He might be in danger, for all he knows. However, one by one, torches attached on the pillars started lighting up. A large hallway leading up to an equally massive staircase, splitting into two to reach both sides of the upper floors was visible in his eyes. Everything was colored in different shades of blue, Jacob noticed. The pillars, the carpet, the decors scattered in the hallways. Even the ceiling was blue like the sky, a pale blue shade._

  
_“Hello? I know someone’s here. Please show yourself.” Jacob knew he’s definitely attracting danger. What if some murdered was actually living in that castle and not Sangyeon? What if a gang of bandits was keeping the place as their hideout and Jacob was an unlucky visitor of theirs?_

  
_“I wonder what brought you here?” a gentle voice responded Jacob’s call from the top of the staircase. A young, handsome man, dressed in a simple blue button down with rolled sleeves and slacks. Jacob would have wondered why the man’s clothes was not appropriate for the weather but he was so fixated with the man’s visuals. A gentle smile was seen on his face as he descended from the stair to meet his visitor._

  
_“I supposed you are Sangyeon?”_

  
_“I asked you first, stranger.” The man’s tone was teasing despite the words used. It’s as if it was his first time having a visitor in his home._

  
_“I came here to meet Sangyeon. People from my town told me that he can teach me science and medicine. Please tell me you are him.” Jacob was clearly hoping that the man in front of him is Sangyeon. He would be disappointed if some old man claiming to be Sangyeon will be later introduced to him. “It would be a big help to my town if I can learn a thing or two on how to cure illnesses.”_

  
_“What is your name?”_

  
_“Now you’re the one not answering my question.” Jacob pouted at the obvious dodge of his questions. The man, upon seeing jacob’s face, covered his face and laughed softly. With this, Jacob pouted more._

  
_“I will answer your question after you answer mine. Now I need to know my handsome visitor’s name.” the man continued smiling at Jacob which sent some light butterflies on his stomach._

  
_“I’m Jacob Bae from Lesath.”_

  
_“It was a pleasure meeting you, Jacob. And to answer your question, yes I am Sangyeon.” Jacob was expecting Sangyeon to offer a handshake at him but he guessed he was hoping too much for a day already. The man turned on his heel as if going back towards the stairs when Jacob pulled his sleeves._

  
_“Where do you think you are going? I came here to learn, not look at your handsome face and verify how this Sangyeon my townpeople keep telling me look like.” Well, Jacob was one persistent soul, as they say._

  
_“You see Jacob, I don’t trust people. Why would you go here anyway? I’m not privy of your real intentions.”_

  
_Jacob was taken aback by Sangyeon’s words. He sure does have a point there. People are selfish. That’s their nature. If it is true that Sangyeon is knowledgeable and if he teaches the wrong person, it might lead to harm and chaos. This is probably the reason why Sangyeon chose to live in solitude. Jacob hands him his messenger bag and the dagger he keeps with him to the other man, leaving him without any defense. Sangyeon, surprised, took the things anyway._

  
_“I’m now free from anything I can use against you. I can’t possible kill you now, can I?” this elicited another soft laugh from Sangyeon. It was soothing how gentle the sound was to Jacob’s ears._

  
_“You’re a funny man, Jacob. Well then, follow me and I’ll teach you what you want to know.”_

  
*****

  
It’s not even exciting to watch burning flames for hours. But it helps Sangyeon think. He watched the flames play around on his fireplace while seating on his massive chair. He prefers his study to be dark with only the flames illuminating the room. A knock suddenly broke his focus and the door was opened, revealing a young man with sharp eyes and numerous piercings on his ears, in an all-black tunic. He young man waited for a signal from Sangyeon and when it was given, he proceeded to walk until he reached behind the chair.

  
“The forces are on their way to Mesarthim, my lord.”

  
“Did they wipe Iclil clean?”

 

“Yes, my lord. What would be our next step, if you won’t mind me asking?”

  
“We wait until the hordes are at Mesarthim. Send a message to the generals as soon as possible, Hyunjoon.”

  
“It will be done, my lord.”

  
“Is that all?” Irritation laced Sangyeon’s words but his right-hand man, Hyunjoon was not bothered at all.

 

“Yes. I shall now take my leave.” With that Sangyeon, was left alone with his thoughts of Jacob.

  
*****

  
Pearched on top of a tree, watching the town of Mesarthim for half an hour now was what has been occupying Juyeon’s time. No howls can be heard and the town is still peaceful. But he knows that the next few days will not be the same for the place within his view. He doesn’t expect to stay at the town for long, anyway. He just wants to rest for a day or two and eat some decent food. He might buy (or steal if his money won’t be enough) some extra stash of food for his next journey. That was Juyeon’s life cycle. It’s like he’s looking for something but he has no idea. So he wanders from place to place.

  
He makes his way down the tree and started his relatively short trek to the city of Mesarthim, hoping to find something worth his interest there.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Juyeon and a new character!  
> and yes, a glimpse of Sangyeon and Jacob's back story  
> Do you want to guess who will be introduced in the next chapter? hahahahahhahaaahahah 
> 
> I'm so sorry for not updating. School got me dead but 1st semester is over and I'm on a short break since school will start again next week. 
> 
> HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO THE BOYZ AND YAY TO ME FOR PASSING ONE OF MY CRUCIAL SUBJECTS THIS YEAR IN LAW SCHOOL! 
> 
> -Video Sed Non Credo in Latin is "I see it, but I do not believe it"  
> -Hamal is the brightest star in the constellation Aries and Mesarthim is a binary star found in the same constellation. My zodiac sign is Aries and I love anything to do with Astronomy so yeah  
> -Iclil and Lesath are two bright stars found in the constellation Scorpio, which is Sangyeon's (my bias) zodiac sign.


	3. Dum Vita Est, Spes Est

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juyeon tried to be a good man. And fate gave him a little bit too much for being one. 
> 
> Sangyeon is ready to meet his generals. But are they willing to listen to him?

Another city, a few more days to waste. 

Mesarthim isn’t that much different from the other cities Juyeon had been to in previous years. It was a place where you survive to live and not the other way around. The city was barricaded by lofty walls around it as if closing itself from the rest of the world. They say the people from the city built the walls to protect themselves from harm. As to what kind of harm they refer to, no one knows. 

Juyeon walked aimlessly around the market, searching for some food to fill his already grumbling stomach. He went from stall to stall, looking for cheap bread and slices of meat. He bought some from an old couple and some fruits from a grouchy vendor. As he was looking for a room for rent to stay in while in the city, he noticed an elder man surrounded by at least 4 priests. Juyeon wanted to just let them be and mind his own business but as he continued to observed them, he can’t help but point out the fear in the old man’s eyes. One of the priests pushed him to his knees and kicked him. Curiosity kills the cat and Juyeon hoped he won’t get killed just by helping a poor man from impending danger. 

“Oi, you! What do you think you’re doing there, pointing that staff to that old man?” he rounded the corner and tapped the shoulder of the bald priest nearest to him. All of them looked at him with filthy smirks on their faces. 

“It’s none of your business, young man!” the tallest among the group shouted as he kicked the old man again. He’s probably the leader, Juyeon thought as he took note of the huge gold cross dangling from a chain around his neck that only he wore. 

“It’s my business because you clearly have no respect for the elderly. It’s a shame you do such dirty work for a priest.” 

“Why you—“ one of the priest launched himself towards Juyeon, pulling out a rusty knife as he made his way. Juyeon was able to duck just in time to avoid the attack. He took hold of the arm wielding the weapon and twisted it while kicking one of the men aiming for yet another attack from his left side. He snatched the knife and slashed the arm of the short, stocky priest who attempted to grab him from behind as well as the one who first attacked him. He then proceeded to stab the one he kicked earlier, sending him to his untimely death. Juyeon stood up and wiped the knife clean against the fabric of his pants before his took the elder within his reach. 

“Y’all go back to your church and pray to whoever instead of bothering innocent people, assholes!” 

The head priest spat at him before retreating, pulling his two other comrades as they disappear from their sight. The younger attended to the old man, checking him for any wounds inflicted to him. 

“I am alright, my child. No need to worry. I am Elder Choi. What is your name so I may pay my thanksgiving?” 

“Just call me Juyeon.” 

“Juyeon, then. I thank you for your help. You are such a good man. I hope I am not being rude but I need to find my grandchild.” 

“You’re welcome, Elder Choi, but this place is not safe for you to find your grandchild alone. I guess the priests know of you being a Speaker?” Much has been said about the Speakers. They are a nomadic group of people, travelling endlessly to gather history from one place to another. They pass the story of the world from one generation down to their descendants. They say these people live to tell the History and will forever live to do such duty. Preservers of the world, they say. He heard from way back that Speaker are no longer of existence. However, this is the first time Juyeon actually met one of them. They were wrong, then. 

“Yes. They’ve been harassing us no matter where we go.” The old man let out an exasperated sigh as he shared his bout with the men of the Church. 

“I see. You should first rest before we go look for your grandchild. You must be so tired. Let me accompany you back to where you are staying here in the city.” Juyeon offered to which the other nodded in agreement. “Thank you very much. You may stay with us if you are not from here, which I assume you aren’t.” Helping an old man isn’t that bad after all. 

*****

“I don’t see a need for Sangyeon to call for a meeting with us generals. The hordes are clearly infiltrating every city they see.” The elegant-looking man said as he and his comrades ride their way to the castle within their view. 

“There is no telling whether he is pissed or what not in the message I received.” A red head with curly hair and tattoos brandishing his bare arms responded, earning a nod of agreement from a young, soft looking man with soft colored flowing tunic covering his body. 

“I don’t think he is pissed, Sunwoo. But I still wonder..” 

“What are you thinking, Jaehyun?” the soft looking man named Haknyeon said as he motioned for his horse to stop.

“Why would he call for us all of a sudden? That’s what I’m thinking.” They all halted into a stop as they looked at the black castle from the edge of the mountain. Jaehyun swept his ash blond hair away from his face, thinking of tons of reason for the meeting. 

*****

Sangyeon was staring at the expanse of the view in one of the balconies of the castle when a young man with deep purple hair and a single earring with a daggling moon on his left ear approached him. He was donning a black military blazer and pants. He wore a small smile on his face. 

“My lord, the generals are almost here. Do you want to set up a feast for them?” Sangyeon acknowledged his presence and nodded. 

“Yes, please do, Hyungseo.” 

“I will take charge of it, then. I am sure they will hear out your proposal.” 

“They will, definitely. But will they take it wholeheartedly? I don’t think so.” The older responded with a solemn displeasure. He faced Hyungseo, who just smiled at him. “Sunwoo is hard-headed. He probably won’t listen. Jaehyun, he might. But I will never know what’s going on in that mind of his. Haknyeon is the only one who will listen to me.” 

Hyungseo placed a comforting hand on the other’s shoulder. He can feel the turbulence running through the veins of his master. “At least try to get a compromise with them. You still need their loyalty after all. But don’t make it too obvious to them. Enforce your supremacy on them. Let them know who is the ruler. It is you. Not Sunwoo. Not Jaehyun. Not Haknyeon.”

“You are correct, Hyungseo. I am glad I have your loyalty.” Sangyeon flashed a small smile, a rare one. 

“I did pledge my loyalty to you, my lord. I am not one to break it. You have it as long as I live.” The younger indeed was fiercely loyal to Sangyeon. He owed his life to the older and it shall remain that way. 

Hyungseo let go of Sangyeon as he stepped back, indicating his exit. “If I am no service to you anymore this time, I shall take my leave.” 

“Thank you for listening to me, Hyungseo.” 

“You are very much welcome, Sangyeon.” 

The other took a few steps back before turning his back to the older and making his way to prepare the feast. Sangyeon tiredly sighed and rubbed his hand on his face. 

*****

Juyeon and Elder Choi were met by a worried man wearing the same blue-hued cloak as the elder as they near the once-abandoned at the outskirts of the city’s central. 

“Thank the heavens you are safe, Elder Choi!” the man of the same height as the elder hugged him close and guided them inside, making sure that no one followed the two before locking the door. It was pitch black then suddenly numerous candles surrounding the room lit up from a fire Juyeon had no idea where it came from. There were nine other people in the room wearing the same attire making Juyeon somewhat like a sore thumb sticking out from the bunch. Six men, five women, all grown ups. One of the women asked for Juyeon’s identity. 

“He’s the young man that saved me from the priests’ attack. He’s name is Juyeon.” Elder Choi responded, shifting all of the attention to the younger. They all scrutinized him with observant eyes. 

“You are familiar. No one really wore those kind of clothes anymore unless you are from the Lee Family. Is it okay if you remove your thick cloak?” 

Juyeon had no other choice but to come clean. He did what he is told which earned him a couple of gasps from the others in the room. The emblem on the roght side of his chest gave away his true identity. He cannot escape his lineage.

“You are the last descendant of the Lees. The stories are true then” The man who welcomed them, Hyuksoo, confirmed. 

“I am but I claim no association with my clan anymore.” Juyeon can’t help but feel a wave of sadness. Whenever a person confirms this fact, it is as if it also a confirmation of Juyeon being alone in this world, with no family to go home to. He only has memories to hold on to, memories he wants to erase badly. 

“We are deeply sorry for your loss even if it was years passed.” 

“You know what, it’s okay. I’m here to help Elder Choi look for his grandchild, not to tell you more about my sad life story. After I bring you back the child, you must leave this place and never look back. I will do the same." Juyeon diverted the conversation back to his main goal. He had always hated the attention anyway. 

“I see. The child wore the exact blue cloak as we do and headed for the crypts near the city market. The entrance to it is located at the building parallel to the fountain, where you caught me with the priests.” Elder Choi supplied the information Juyeon needed. He wasted no time and headed out of the building but not before warning them.

“Do not open the door to anyone. I will slip a cloverleaf as signal that we are already outside. Again, after this, you will head to the next city or wherever your feet take you.”

*****

Finding the entrance to the crypt isn’t the easiest since there are no clear signs to indicate the way to enter the place. Juyeon had to feel the walls for hidden locks and it was a slight push of the hand that opened a tunnel where Juyeon ungraciously fell into. He was shaking from the fall and had to regain a bit of consciousness before noticing that it was again pitch black. 

Good thing Elder Choi gave him an illuminating stick that he only had to scratch again the floor to light up. When the light shone, he was met by a ballroom full of broken statutes of men and women. It was unsettling how these statues fill the place with every and every one of them flashing a petrified look. 

Juyeon wondered a bit with utmost silence before his eyes focused on the only statue which remained unscathed.

It was a statue of a young woman wearing a cloak and a face full of terror, seemingly attempting to shield herself from something Juyeon had no idea. Just when he was arms reach to the statue, he heard fast heavy footsteps coming his way. He immediately carried the statue to a corner of the ballroom safe enough for it not to get damaged. 

He hid himself behind one of the huge pillars as he saw an enormous looking monster with a single eye on its forehead. Unknowingly, a priest followed him into the tunnel. 

Unfortunately, the other wasn’t fast enough to hide and came face to face with the monster. The creature growled and charged his way toward the priest when it heard his screams. In a flash, the priest met his end when he looked straight into the creatures eyes. He froze and slowly his body turned rigid hard and statue-like before the monster barreled its way to crush him. 

That’s when it clicked in Juyeon’s mind. 

All of the statues were the people who came here, whether by choice or by pure misfortune. He willed his mind to think of a way to kill the monster, hoping to the heavens that its demise might undo the spell. 

With fast reflexes, he ran from behind the monster to struck his sword on his nape. He tried to avoid making face to face combat with the creature, stabbing it numerous times, deeper and deeper with each swift stab. The monster wailed in pain and reached for Juyeon, grabbing his arm and sending him a few meters away, hitting one of the massive pillars. He pulled out his whip from its belt clip and had blocks of stones sent toward the creature’s direction. He managed to get a couple of hits while charging closer as possible when out of nowhere the monster caught one of the blocks and hurled it back to Juyeon, effectively hitting his left arm. He hissed in pain as he felt his arm grow limp and numb but he still continued with his attacks until he hit one block straight to the monster’s eye. It screamed in pain and clutched its eye. It was the perfect moment for Juyeon to launch his attack. He hastily ran forward, climbing on the monster’s arms and tied his whip around its neck to hold the hands in place. He proceeded to slash each finger off and when the eye was already unguarded, he stabbed it deep for about three times. It caused the monster to lay limp on the ground and that’s when Juyeon slit its throat, killing it completely. 

*****

It was exhausting. More exhausting than his regular pub fights. He never knew he would actually face monsters just because he wanted to help an old man. So much for being a good man, Juyeon. 

After a couple of minutes lying down, Juyeon remembered the statue he saved. He sat up and went towards the statue. But instead of seeing it, a young woman was in its place. She had blond hair and a small physique. Her hands are heavily wrapped in bandages and she was wearing the same blue cloak as the Speakers. She was clearly afraid as her eyes can’t focus on her surroundings. 

“Uhhmm, you must be Elder Choi’s granddaughter?” Juyeon tentatively approached the other, which took a step back. 

“What are you talking about? I AM NO WOMAN!” The taller was clearly shocked that the person in front of him was a man. He was feminine in his eyes. Maybe Juyeon needs to get his eyes checked. 

“I’m so sorry I assume you are one. I am Juyeon. I was sent here by your grandfather.” The smaller man’s feisty demeanor softened upon hearing his grandfather. 

“Is he alright?” 

“Yes he is. He is safe with the other Speakers.” 

“Thank the heavens.” The man let out a sigh of relief before making his way toward the other side of the ballroom. It caught Juyeon flabbergasted that he followed the other. “Hey! Aren’t you going to thank me for saving you? You didn’t even give me your name!” 

“After assuming I’m a woman? Why would I heed to you?” Well, he is a handful in Juyeon’s opinion. 

“At least give me your name. Please?” He effectively blocked the other’s path and gave him his most dashing smile, hoping he can melt away some of the irritation from the other. 

“Chanhee.” 

“Chanhee.” Juyeon liked the way the name rolled on his tongue. His name is pretty. 

“Now, will you excuse me? I have something to accomplish here.” Chanhee skirted around Juyeon and continued walked towards the main crypts. The taller still continued to follow him, though. 

“Wait, I need to bring you back to your grandfather.” 

“Not before I finish my task.” 

“Care to tell me what that is?”

“No.” 

“You’re coming with me then.” Juyeon grabbed the other’s arm and pulled him toward the direction of the crypts’ exit.

“WAIT. Okay. I’m going to look for our savior here. Satisfied?” Chanhee resisted a bit before succumbing to the older male. 

“Savior?”

“Savior. Yes. The one who will help us with these vampires.” The shorter stated matter-of-factly. 

“Let’s have a deal, then. I’ll bring you back to your grandfather then after that I’ll help you look for that savior of yours. What do you think about that, hmmm?” Juyeon was never one to help people in a long-term basis. He liked working alone. So what the hell was he thinking, proposing a deal with this young man in front of him? 

Chanhee crossed his arms and thought for a few minutes. “Okay. But there are rules you have to follow.” 

“Shoot.” 

“One, listen to everything I say. Two, don’t be a jerk. Three, trust me.” 

“I’m fine with that.”

“Then it’s a deal.” The blond reach for his hand to shake and headed to the exit without even sparing Juyeon a glance. 

“We need to get that arm of yours healed, by the way. You’ll be useless to me if you’re injured.” 

Juyeon just smiled and followed the other on the way out. He never asked for an adventure. Fate is probably just messing up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When was the last time I updated? I guess I'm on a roll this short summer break. 
> 
> I am so sorry for almost abandoning this fic. School ate up all my time but now I'm a bit free. I'm hoping to post another chapter before the week ends :) 
> 
> ALERT: NEW CHARACTERS!!! I have a twitter thread on the characters to whom I based the TBZ members.   
> https://twitter.com/sanqye0n/status/1135545717756313601
> 
> Feel free to comment or launch some (violent) reactions. :)
> 
> *Dum Vita Est, Spes Est (Latin)- While There Is Life, There Is Hope


End file.
